


Trust

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur lets Merlin know there is no one he trusts more with his Kingdom than him
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadian_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/gifts).



> Just a little drabble. A little scene that should have happened in series 4 episode 5.
> 
> For you Canadian_31. Your comments are beyond words :D

Merlin walked into the tent and saw Arthur standing there, his cloak on with it fastened at the front, it flaring out at the bottom as he turned, he was looking down at his ring, slowly turning it with his other hand. "Arthur."

The King looked up and saw Merlin standing there. He smiled and watched as Merlin walked in. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Arthur I saw your face. Me sat around the fire with the knights, our friends, having a laugh. Being King doesn't stop you doing that Arthur." Merlin said as he reached out and placed his hand over Arthur's. "You are turning it again. What is on your mind?"

"Merlin. I have made a mistake. Again I have listened to my Uncle when I shouldn't have done."

"He isn't a good man Arthur."

"I am starting to see that, all the advice he has given, telling me what I should do. What is best for the Kingdom."

"A Kingdom you have grown up in, he only came back when your father was ill."

Arthur nodded. "I have been so blind." he sighed as he placed his hands on Merlin's face. "Only you have looked after me, known what is best for me, always been true."

"He has been trying to poison your mind against me." Merlin whispered.

"That is something even your magic can not do Merlin." Arthur smiled. He gave Merlin a small kiss before stepping back and taking his ring off, he handed it to Merlin. "Should anything happen tomorrow Merlin when I face Annis' champion, then you rule Camelot, there is no one I trust more with my Kingdom than you."

Merlin slowly curled his fingers around the ring now resting in his palm. After taking a deep breath, Merlin reached the knot at the back of his neck on his neckerchief and untied it, folding it around so it looked like a long thin strip of fabric, he gently wrapped it around Arthur's upper arm. "You wear this when you fight Annis' strongest warrior. I can not be with you in the fight, only standing to watch, but wearing this I am with you there, fighting with every swing of your sword, every block of your shield."

Taking a hold of his cloak, Arthur lifted it and wrapped it tightly around him and Merlin. "I wear it with pride." the King whispered, sighing as he felt Merlin's lips press against his neck.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
